Stranger in the Sky
by sweetcheesecake
Summary: Oneshot SasuSaku: I’ve built this stone wall to keep you out, but the gate to my heart plays traitor. Consumed by drought, it lets you in, desperate for its savior.


I feel myself slowly falling from grace. The sky darkens, the light fades. But I see your beautiful, smiling face, and I thank God I'm saved.

-

-

-

**Stranger in the Sky**

-

-

-

Sakura opened her weary eyes and stared blankly at nothing. When she closed them, no tears leaked through. It surprised her slightly and she wondered momentarily if she had grown stronger.

No, she thought. I've only become emotionally defect, she thought harshly.

She rolled over on her side and stared out the window.

I've only proved myself weak.

She watched raindrops drip down on her window pane. She sighed. She did not want to get up. Today would be the day where everyone would hear of her failure and everyone would pity her for it.

Anger was growing at the bottom of her stomach. Her normally cheerful mind was crowded by thoughts of her failure and the fact no one would let her be alone after her loss. Naruto would follow her around like a puppy, Kakashi would pat her head sadly and Tsunade would demand she take a few days off.

Her eyes slipped shut and she could almost feel her mother softly comforting her and hear her father telling her not to worry.

Their imagined voices shook her.

Suddenly, she felt something snap inside her. The thin strands that had been holding her fragile heart in place were breaking and she felt something inside of her shatter.

She shuddered, closing her eyes. When she reopened them, her once vibrant emerald eyes were dull and faded. She stared deadly out the window and finally got up.

-

-

-

It would be so easy to close my eyes and sleep forever. I want to hide forever behind my dreams. Will you help me face reality?

-

-

-

Naruto glanced nervously at Sakura. She had only acknowledged his presence once and she stood stiffly, her shoulder slightly slumped forward, her eyes dull. The rain dripped down her face and he wondered if they were tears.

But on a closer glance, he saw her eyes were painfully dry and her lips did not tremble. Naruto frowned nervously.

_Sakura?_

When Tsunade had said her parents' names, he was sure Sakura was going to bread down and he was prepared to comfort her. But she had stood her ground, even when Tsunade's voice broke.

She seemed to flinch when the Hokage praised her efforts on trying to save her parents. Naruto flinched also. He knew this would be the part killing her the most.

Naruto's heart broke for the small, orphaned girl.

Sakura's lips were set in a straight, stiff line. She could feel Naruto's gaze on her and she felt a flicker of annoyance. She couldn't wait for the funeral to be over. The pink-haired girl walked slowly over to the caskets and took one last look at her beloved parents' faces.

She felt an uncomfortable twinge inside her chest and she squashed it down, but her eyes softened minutely as she said goodbye to her parents.

The casket lids closed. Something, a film, slid over her eyes and they hardened again into unyielding emerald.

-

-

-

When it rains, my sorrows leak out and I shut my eyes and cry like the sky outside.

-

-

-

**3 years later**

Uchiha Sasuke had killed Itachi. He was headed back for Konoha and he smiled jubilantly at himself. There was someone darling dear waiting for him back at home and he found himself almost giddy at the thought.

In his memories, he saw a small girl with soft pink hair smiling at him and a blonde exuberant boy jumping, screaming "Dattebayo!". At the side, stood a tall, crooked man whose silver hair gleamed and whose eye winked at him.

The dark-haired boy frowned slightly as he saw a raven pass over head. When he turned, he saw a gray cloud passing.

He picked up his pace, his steps a bit too hurried to be normal.

He had a feeling something was wrong back at home and he wanted to hurry to fix it.

-

-

-

Naruto felt extremely guilty. He had been very reluctant to leave Sakura but she had all but shoved him out the door, telling him in her soft voice to be happy. His eyes softened. After three long years, he could see the most practiced in seeing behind her guarded eyes and he could see the happiness she felt for him, but also the sadness that he was leaving her.

_If only you would be happy, Sakura-chan._

He frowned guiltily. He would not regret marrying Hinata-chan; he loved her with all his heart. However, with him having his own family now, Sakura was left behind once again. They were like brother and sister, and now, she had no family left.

After the Haruno incident, as Konoha called it, Sakura had changed drastically. She had seemed lost at times, frustrated at other times, but most of all, just plain blank. She would always fret and get frustrated over herself if she felt that she was not learning quickly enough. She was always detached from the world, not talking unless spoken too, never wanting to hang out.

Naruto knew that it wasn't Sakura's fault her parents had died. They had been injured so badly, he was sure even Tsunade could have done nothing to help them. Sakura would not listen though, continually blaming herself for their deaths.

He and the others had learned later not to it up.

He sighed. Naruto had tried to comfort her but she had pushed him away. Naruto knew how it felt to be an orphan, but Sakura was never comfortable with the topic so he had given up sometime in the past.

It wasn't like they had much time to talk anyway. She was always at the hospital, healing. If she wasn't healing, she preoccupied herself with learning new medical techniques. She seemed to find peace there, her mind totally concentrated on work, not allowing her thoughts to flow.

But Naruto knew that Sakura got lonely. Kakashi had gotten married, [wow] and he spent less and less time with them. When he wasn't spending time with his young wife, he was out on missions. Konoha was really busy with the war, and they needed elite ninjas.

Ino had married Shikamaru. Naruto's pineapple-haired friend had muttered something about, 'troublesome' but Naruto had seen the smile on his face when he had related Ino's acceptance of him for her hand in marriage.

Sakura didn't have Ino around either. And now, Naruto was going to leave too.

Many admirers had tried to win Sakura's love but her heart had seemed unable to accept them. Many colleagues and teammates had tried their hand with Sakura love but none of them had won yet. Naruto wondered if she was still waiting for Sasuke-teme or if she was incapable of ever becoming close with someone again.

He sighed again.

_Who will help you now, Sakura-chan?_

-

-

-

Finally, Sasuke had arrived back at Konoha. He shut his eyes, seeking memories of his past here, trying to remember the way to Naruto's residence.

He promptly gave up. After 6 years of being away, he had almost no memory of the busy streets of Konoha. But he thought of Naruto's bright, whiskered face and Sakura's sweet smile and he sped toward the Hokage's tower.

He would take all the charges pushed upon him. He intended to stay here forever anyway.

He had exchanged his creepy snake attire for regular civilian's clothes on the way to Konoha. No one seemed to recognize him and he kept his onyx eyes hidden by his raven hair. His steps were brisk and his pace was fast but he still took in everything he saw, memories rushing back.

He turned to the Hokage's mountain in the distance and smiled fondly. He did not doubt it, someday; the dobe's face would be up there.

While he was absorbed in his thoughts, he did not pay attention to his feet and bumped into a passing person. He, being taller and heavier, did not budge, but the other person bounced off and lost her balance, her arms flailing around her.

Sasuke's hand quickly shot out and grabbed her thin wrist, steadying her when he realized who she was when he caught glimpse of her long pink hair.

A whispered, unforgotten memory.

_I love you_

"Sakura?" he said, stunned, but his voice smooth and even. He didn't let go of her wrist, instead, his hand tightened unconsciously around hers.

Sakura, tired from her intense healing session, had barely enough energy to remain standing and she was thankful for the man holding her up. She was about to raise her head and utter an apology when he heard the man say her name. She flinched.

Sometimes people she knew would bump into her and look at her with pity. She hoped this person would not think she needed help in anyway.

She raised her head tiredly to look at him but she did not recognize him from around Konoha. His gaze pierced her as she looked up into dark onyx eyes.

After she had processed the color into her cloudy mind, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound left her lips.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He heard no sound but he understood. He frowned as he looked down at her. Her appearance was disheveled and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Her complexion was very pale and her whole frame screamed frail. But what surprised him most were her eyes. Expecting radiant emerald eyes, instead he was greeted with a dull, murky green. What was puzzling was something else seemed to simmer underneath her empty gaze…like a spark.

His eyes bled red as he checked over her, searching for something wrong. He nodded to himself, seeing that she was just suffering minutely from chakra loss. Then his gaze dropped to her thin arms and tiny hands and his look turned horrified.

Her hands were stained dark red, blood drying on some parts of her hands and the other parts were suffering from light burns. Overuse of chakra.

Sakura followed his gaze and watched as it turned murderous. She furrowed her brows, confused.

Why does he look so mad?

She swallowed nervously, aware that he was still holding her wrist hostage.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun, you're back," she finally said.

His dark, crimson orbs slid sideways to hold her tired green ones. They were burning with something she had trouble identifying and she looked away, flinching back. However, he only grasped her wrist tighter asking, "What did you do?" in a soft cold voice.

She bristled at his tone, a spark of feeling coming back and ignored his question. "Um…since you're back…does that mean…" she asked timidly, voice trailing off.

He studied her for a short moment and then gave a soft grunt.

"Hn."

Sakura surprised herself when she felt her lips tilt up fondly at the familiar phrase. She gasped at herself. When was the last time she had really smiled?

Sasuke saw it too, the shadow of the old, breathtaking Sakura smile and he smirked to himself, tugging her wrist so that she fell lightly against him. Startled, she threw out her other hand on his chest, trying to balance herself. She felt her hand being engulfed by something warm.

She looked up, confused to see Sasuke examining her hands intently.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked again. She winced as his finger swept over torn skin.

"I was practicing some medical jutsus," she said, quickly withdrawing her hands from his grasp. This time he let her, his hands dropping to his sides; his brow raised with interest.

Sakura stepped back to look at all of him. He had grown taller. She caught herself smiling stupidly at him again and she quickly beat down the small twinge in her chest. For some reason, his arrival was doing wonders to her mood today.

She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts but then soon regretted it when she found the world wouldn't stop spinning when she had stopped shaking her head.

Sasuke saw her sway slightly and stepped forward with concern. Sakura saw it, confused at why he was still here, and put her hands in front of her, shaking them.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm good. I just need to lie down for a while."

She then flopped ungracefully to the ground, her legs and arms spread out leisurely. She stared up at the sky, content to rest for a while, thinking he had left until Sasuke's head blocked the light.

She stared up at him in confusion and he looked down at her, sighing softly in annoyance. Before she had time to react, she felt herself being lifted and swung through the air until she landed on Sasuke's back.

Instinctively, she threw her arms around his neck and his hands came up to hold her legs up gently.

Eh? Her mind was very slow today and she hadn't noticed that Sasuke was giving her, Haruno Sakura, a piggy back ride until he grunted softly.

Horrified with a sinking realization, she asked, "Am I too heavy?"

The man carrying her shifted her up. "It could be worse."

Sakura gaped stupidly at him. Is he calling me fat?!

Sasuke smirked. He was sure he had gotten a rise out of Sakura. In reality, he thought Sakura too light to be healthy. He frowned.

Then, "Where's your house?"

Sakura's mind froze. Recently, she had been living with Naruto ever since her parents had died, but now, Naruto was marrying Hinata and she was sure they would want to live together. She hesitated, her mind preoccupied on the problem, not realizing Sasuke was still waiting for an answer.

"Sakura," he drawled uninterestedly. "I haven't got all day."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "Um…actually, could you just…let me down? I can walk on my own now and I don't want to bother you," she said, shifting slightly, trying to get down.

Sasuke did not loosen his hold on her. "You don't seem capable of walking without running into something else and if you don't want to bother me, you'll tell me where your house is," he said evenly.

Sakura twitched and then brutally pushed down the small twang of annoyance. This man would not crack her wall of emotionless protection.

"I can if you let me and I don't have a house at the moment," she said with a slight edge.

Sasuke turned his head. "You can't and you know it and you're homeless?" he asked incredulously.

Sakura twitched again and kicked her legs. Sasuke wobbled a bit and then regained his balance. "Sasuke-kun, I can walk by myself. And I was living with Naruto but he just told me today he's getting married, so I probably should move out. Now, let go!" She shifted in his hold, anxious to get away from this boy who was making her rusty, unpracticed feelings return.

Sasuke just hitched her up higher onto his back and snorted, amused at her protesting. "You're going to pass out from chakra exhaustion in a minute, Sakura. Just stop fidgeting. Tell me where to find Naruto," he said arrogantly.

THE NERVE OF THIS GUY.

Her earlier tired, tranquil mood passed and she tweaked his ear violently. A spark of anger nestled itself into her stomach. This boy had just treaded all over her hard earned emotionless facade.

Sasuke jerked, feeling a nick of pain in his ear. "Hey, Ow! What are you doing that for?"

"Let me down, Sasuke-kun!" She demanded, struggling in his hold, unable to loosen it.

Sasuke grunted. "Fat chance. You are weak."

Sakura's face burst up in flames and she sucked in a deep breath preparing to scream at him when she gasped softly in surprise. Those words…how could just three words make her so angry?

_You are weak_

She worked hard to push back her annoyance at the infuriating boy and to keep her emotions in check again. She inhaled again and then finally quieted.

"Fine. Go to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto should be there," she said quietly.

Sasuke resumed walking. Sakura pondered over her situation as he carried her. Didn't Sasuke-kun used to hate her presence? Why does he insist on taking me home?

Then her eyes narrowed. Is he pitying me? Then she gave up, her mind and body too tired to think anymore.

She had almost drifted to sleep on his back when he broke the silence. "Is the dobe marrying Hinata?"

Startled, her eyes flashed open wide. There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Yeah, he is," she finally answered, her voice soft. There was a touch of sadness to it and Sasuke frowned, detecting it.

Sakura decided to live in the moment and unconsciously, she smiled again for the third time that day, her arms clutching tighter around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke noticed.

He was itching to ask her if anyone else he knew had gotten married, actually more interested to learn if she was involved in someone, but then shrugged inwardly, deciding to let her rest. He'd find out in time. He smiled to himself.

I'll make you mine.

-

-

-

So you take your axe and chop at my walls. It won't be long until I fall.

-

-

-

**One year later**

Naruto was ecstatic that Sasuke-teme had come back, also in time for his wedding. Even more great was that he was making Sakura-chan feel again. Naruto could see it in her eyes, the way she would gravitate towards Sasuke every time he said something. And the way her eyes would flash more when he was around.

Naruto noticed all this with a melancholy feeling. At times, he wished that it could have been him making Sakura feel this way. But he knew, Sakura had always wanted Sasuke-teme. And by the way Sasuke-teme was acting, it had seemed he wanted her as well.

The bastard seemed in a much better mood after having killed Itachi. He was never that talkative, but his careless remarks always managed to enrage him and Sakura, leaving them victim to her mighty fists.

It was a good thing though. Naruto had longed for Sakura to just smack him instead of pushing him away. He smiled, remembering Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke had been very surprised in learning of Sakura's ability. However, he was still an arrogant ass and refused to admit that Sakura was strong. Sakura had seemed a little put out by that and Naruto was afraid she would slip into her emotionless façade again when she surprised him and smacked Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke had been a bit more careful with his words later on.

At first, Sasuke had been surprised at the change in Sakura, her unwillingness to talk to him and her absence. Naruto had explained to him hesitantly about what happened.

Sasuke had understood her loss but had seemed annoyed that Sakura was not as interested as before. But as time wore on, Sakura started appearing more and more around Sasuke and they were always seen together later on in the year.

Later, Sakura had even been convinced to move into the Uchiha mansion with him.

Naruto had been amazed and asked Sasuke what had happened.

Sasuke had smirked.

"_I remembered when I was once like Sakura," he said, reminiscing. He turned to look at Naruto akin to gratefulness. _

"_I was lost and angry that I had lost my family, but you two helped me. You and Sakura, you made me feel like I had a family again," he said._

"_And Kakashi too," he added as an afterthought, "although his methods of helping me were…interesting."_

_Naruto nodded. Sasuke had been an emotionless jerk, always consumed with revenge like Sakura was consumed with learning more and becoming stronger._

"_When I came back and saw Sakura like this, I was afraid that I was the one to do that to her," he confessed. "I had always ignored her; we were always leaving her behind to watch our backs…"_

_Naruto nodded, tensing. He had always been uncomfortable about that, He understood how left behind Sakura felt._

_Sasuke paused and then sighed. "The night I left…she somehow knew I was going to leave. She told me that, she loved me."_

_He turned to look at Naruto but Naruto looked away. The blonde-haired boy smiled sadly. "She always loved you the most," he admitted sadly._

_Sasuke regarded Naruto for a moment and then spoke. "Of course she did," he said arrogantly, causing Naruto to twitch in annoyance._

_Then Sasuke's eyes softened. "But she cared a lot for you too. I was jealous of that."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "When Sakura tried to stop me that night, I realized then and there that I would come back someday."_

_Naruto stared down at the floor._

"_Because there was someone who cared. Because there was someone waiting for me…someone who loved me. I couldn't let her down."_

"_And I wanted to come back as fast as I could."_

_Sasuke looked at his friend. "My mother…she used to wait for me at the front door every day when I came back for school. And, when she died, I remember waiting, hoping it was a dream. For someone to save me from my nightmare."_

_Sasuke turned away. "It was a horrible feeling."_

"_I didn't want Sakura to feel that way. She, you all were important to me, even though I didn't show it," he said. He turned to Naruto again and held his blue eyes. _

"_I'm sorry for that, Naruto."_

_Naruto laughed embarrassedly. "EH, Sasuke-teme, we had forgiven you from the start."_

_Sasuke nodded. After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke again._

"_Sakura…I don't want her to be like me. But I feel, it's like God is giving me a second chance, to fix what I had done wrong in the past for another person. Sakura…I think she needs me like how I needed her," Sasuke mused softly._

_Naruto nodded and then ventured, "Ne…Sasuke-teme, do you love Sakura-chan?"_

_Sasuke had said nothing, sitting still for a while. Naruto waited patiently. _

"_I might not have known it then, but I think I have always been in love with her."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, and then he hurried to suck up his ramen, almost choking._

_Sasuke pounded his back amusedly and a smile came onto his face, thinking about the pink-haired medic._

_One day, you and I._

As the year passed, Sakura found to her horror, her wall was slowly being chipped to pieces by Sasuke. He brought out emotions she hadn't felt in a long time; anger, annoyance, happiness, love. Sasuke showed that she could love again. She had thought that her crush for Sasuke had long faded, but it had returned with a crushing force, overwhelming her.

She was at loss what to think. When Sasuke-kun had come back, he was still the same, yet different. He was more willing to talk to her and didn't seem to mind her presence as much. She had mused for countless hours over his behavior. Why was he so kind to her now? Could it have been pity? She thought disgustedly. She hated people pitying her.

She couldn't help but remember the way Sasuke used to be. How annoyed he was by her presence, how frustrated he was as her weakness. Sometimes, he still implied that he thought she was weak and displayed annoyance at her and each time, she shrank away, unwilling to get hurt.

She was so lost. She had no idea what she should do. Every time she tried to push Sasuke away, her heart started to beat crookedly and her mind seemed to cloud with confusion. It felt like without Sasuke, she could not breathe.

She was terrified of her predicament and was even more fearful of her growing idea of running away. The more time she spent with Sasuke, the happier she grew, but also more afraid. She realized with increasing horror that she was falling in love with Sasuke.

What will I do if you disappear again, Sasuke-kun?

_Sasuke-kun, do you love me?_

-

-

-

You're my personal angel, my own superhero; I need you by my side. You appear in my dreams when I sleep at night, and I need you to feel alright.

-

-

-

Sasuke frowned. Lately, Sakura had been acting more distant, as if she was trying to push a barrier in between them. She was also throwing herself into her work with much more energy, leaving her more drained and tired than he thought healthy. With Konoha hard at war, there were more and more being injured and killed and Sakura with her boundless compassion was intent on helping all of them. He was worried she would become sick, already she was listless and tired at home.

He came one day to the hospital, adamant about bringing her home early from work. Sakura refused stubbornly. Outside, they argued.

"I don't want to, Sasuke-kun. There are still a lot of people that need my help!" she said hurriedly, turning to attend to the next patient.

Sasuke shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn back around. She stared up at him with frightened eyes.

Over the year, her eyes had become brighter and more vibrant and full of life. Now, however, it was listing more towards the murky green he had seen the day he had returned.

He frowned fiercely. "Sakura, there are other medics here that can help. You need to rest," he said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

He bit back a curse. How had he not noticed she wasn't sleeping?

Sakura, hassled and provoked seemed intent to pick a fight with him. "Are you saying I can't handle this?" she hissed.

He had shook his head. "Sakura, you know I don't think that. Come back home, I'm just worried about your health," he pleaded.

Sakura eyed him for a while, debating whether to listen or not but then something in her eye hardened. She tugged her wrist from him and turned away.

"No, Sasuke, these people need my help."

Sasuke could see that she would not budge on this and then sighed. He would have to drop to drastic measure to get her to come home.

"Sakura, with your condition, you'll only end up doing more damage than you can do good," he said in a low voice.

Sakura stiffened, memories of her parents rushing back. She shut her eyes tightly and willed the tears to disappear.

Her eyes popped open wide in surprise. She hadn't cried in so long.

Sasuke reached for her but she whirled on him and pushed him back. He withdrew his hand, startled to see tears in her eyes and then stepped forward, concerned. She stepped back, wobbling a bit on her feet. Her eyes were wild and her expression so confused and lost his heart beats painfully.

Sakura can feel her heart breaking and she realized with a sharp twang _he_ was the cause of it.

Sasuke tries to reach for her but she bats his hand away. She breaths quickly, starting to grow hysterical. She takes another step back.

"Why?" she breathes, her voice cracking, the tears starting to leak through.

Sasuke is bewildered, not understanding. He is shocked into stillness, seeing her tears, not understanding, unmoving. What was wrong? Something wet drops onto his cheek as he starts in confusion.

Am I crying?

But he looks up and feels more drops of icy water. It is raining.

Sakura is finding it harder to breathe as Sasuke stares at her, not speaking.

"Why?" she repeats again, whispering, not able to speak any louder, finding it harder to breathe. "Why are you so kind to me?"

His mind is still in a state of frozen ice, mesmerized by her tears, utterly confused by her reaction.

For some reason, his mouth had become incredibly dry and for the life of him, he could not bring him self to say, "That's a stupid question." He reached for her as she slid slowly to the ground.

She sat there, a boneless heap on the dirty ground, tears streaking down her face, her head bent forward, her long bangs covering her eyes. The rain is soaking her thoroughly. Her shoulders move to her frantic, frenzied breathing and Sasuke, finally regaining the ability to move, hesitantly laid a soft hand on her small frame.

Sasuke bent down, trying to catch her eyes but she won't look at him. He has to strain to catch her whisper.

"Are you all only kind to me…"

"…because you pity me?" she asked heartbrokenly.

She closes her eyes, unused to the hitch in her breath due to the crying. She wishes desperately for Sasuke to leave.

Sasuke is frozen in shock as he listens to the girl. Then, he let out a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"You are a fool, Sakura."

Her heart beats painfully and she wishes she could drown in this awful downpour.

Her eyes open as she feels herself being lifted up into a soft, warm body. She struggles, not wanting to be helped by him out of his pity. Sakura cursed herself for falling trap to this man's devilish tricks. He had managed to hurt her again.

After all those years she had spent working hard to perfect her emotions, training so that she would never feel how she felt that day when Sasuke left, the day her parents had died. And all it had taken was a few months for him to force his way through her heart and settle himself there.

Why did he even bother being kind to her?

"Please, stop," she whispers tearfully, finding herself unable to free herself from this pit.

Her eyes widen as she hears Sasuke whisper in her ear.

"No."

She cries more. More of her glass heart cracks and she can feel the sharp edges cutting her deeply.

"Why?" she asks again.

Suddenly, the rain does not feel so cold when she experiences Sasuke's warm lips on her own. Her eyes pop wide.

He does not give her a chance to speak. He pulls back when he is done and smiles lovingly at her and she draws in a breath.

Almost painfully, she can feel her heart repiece itself. As it turned out, her heart was tougher than she thought.

"Because I love you."

-

-

-

My hands are stained red with dark spilled blood; my heart is as cold as can be. Your tears are warm and wash me clean, I see you sprout angel's wings.


End file.
